


Paying It Forward

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Virginal Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A mall cop catches a kid trying to pass a fake ID. The kid flirts his way out of trouble and ends up in over his head.
Relationships: Older Man/Underage Boy Who Has Been Naively Flirting with Him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Paying It Forward

“I’m eighteen.”

“Bull crap,” growls Rich.

“Date of birth, see? Says so right here.” Silas traces one slender finger along the DOB line of his audaciously fake ID. He’s making himself sound reasonable, but Rich doesn’t believe the act for one second.

“Kid, you must think I’m stupid,” says Rich to Silas. “Ma’am, you were right to call me in,” says Rich to the drugstore cashier. “It’s a federal crime to sell tobacco products to a person who’s under eighteen.” And finally, turning back to look down at Silas again: “Kid, you know I could have you arrested.”

“But you won’t do that, will you, sir?” asks Silas.

 _Jeezus, is the kid actually fluttering his eyelashes?_ wondered Rich. _Is he_ flirting _with me?!_

“A big, strong mall cop like you doesn’t need to call the police when he’s already singlehandedly stopped a crime before it was committed, right?”

 _Yep, he’s definitely flirting,_ decides Rich. _He’s a handsome kid, and he knows it. He probably figures he can use his looks to get away with murder._ But at the same time, he does have a point; Rich has already confiscated the fake ID, so it’s not like he’s going to be scoring his nicotine fix as soon as Rich leaves the scene. Rich tugs on his chin thoughtfully and uses his foot and a half plus worth of extra height in order to loom over the kid. “Hmm. Maybe getting arrested would teach you a lesson…”

Silas stars up at Rich with wide puppy dog eyes, pouts his full, red lips, and strokes his t-shirt smooth over his lithe belly – an attempt at seduction learnt, no doubt, from streaming internet porn – but he can’t hide his growing concern. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll make it up to you—”

 _And now he’s turned to bargaining,_ thinks Rich. _With his body._ “Don’t tempt me,” he snaps, patience starting to fray. (Another problem: There may also be a seam starting to fray in his pants.)

“Really, I could—”

“I said – don’t. Tempt. Me.”

Okay yeah, the kid’s temptingly cute, slim and small for his (augh, likely!) age, and Rich hasn’t gotten any since Lehman Brothers went bust and his husband divorced him. Plus, this latest strip mall security gig has been sucking donkey’s balls in pretty much every possible respect: hours, pay, _dignity_ …

But Silas is jailbait. He shouldn’t. He just shouldn’t. No matter what his dick keeps insisting.

In the end, Rich heeds his better angels and lets the kid off with only a stern warning, and he grits his teeth against the hard on that just won’t quit until his scheduled bathroom break an hour later. But when he enters the men’s behind the gas station, just about dying to “relieve” himself, Silas is there. And he’s not doing anything. As a matter of fact, he looks like he’s been waiting for quite a while.

“I was thinking maybe I could, you know, pay it forward,” says Silas, sauntering right up into Rich’s personal space, brazen as anything. “Show some appreciation. You seem like a nice guy who takes his job seriously. I like you.” Silas placed the palm of his hand flat on Rich’s chest, which is, at the moment, rising and falling with increasing rapidity. “You deserve a personal touch…”

It happens like it’s in slow motion. Sloooooowly, gracefully, Silas drops to his knees and unzips Rich’s fly. His cock pops out immediately – he always goes commando. Silas’s eyes widen with delight at Rich’s not inconsiderable size, and he licks his lips as he eases the foreskin back with his thumb. Then sloooooowly, gracefully, he tilts his head and draws the tip of Rich’s cock to his open mouth—

“Not here,” growls Rich. If this is gonna happen – and it sure as hell looks like it’s going to – he doesn’t want to lose his job over it. Anybody could come in and see them! “Into the stall,” he orders.

He doesn’t bother waiting to see if Silas will obey. He grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him upright and off of his feet altogether and manhandling him into the stall. The kid weighs nothing. As Rich fumbles the latch to secure the door behind them, he feels Silas’s own cock pushing into his stomach. The kid’s rock hard, too.

Suddenly, Rich realizes he doesn’t want a blowjob. No, he wants—

He flips the kid around and rips his pants down, exposing his bare buttocks. Small but beautifully-shaped, just like everything else about him. He drops a gob of saliva where it counts. And another. And another. “Hey, wait, what are you—?” bleats Silas, but Rich ignores it. One last gob of _ad hoc_ lubrication to his dick before he starts pushing into Silas’s hole.

“Nuh – nuh – noooooo, please, wait a—”

Rich is in no mood to wait one second longer.

“—min – aaaahhhh—!” Silas shrieks again, wordless. Fuuuuuuck, he’s _tight_! Almost makes you think the kid’s all talk and no walk, that he’s never actually taken dick up the ass before. Fuuuuuuck, he’s so damn tight Rich’s cock is practically, augh, bending from the effort. Maybe the kid really has bitten off more than he was prepared to chew but, ah well, too late now! Rich slides his arms around the kid’s waist and picks him up once more, mashing him against the stall’s wall as he lets gravity do the work of impalement.

Silas shrieks even louder, and the sound practically bounces off the restroom’s tiles. Nobody else is nearby to hear him, though, so Rich commences thrusting. He doesn’t bother putting Silas down, either, and the kid’s feet flail and kick uselessly as Rich pounds his hole over and over and over until it’s loose and sloppy and the slapping sounds of their flesh, along with the squelching sounds of their fuck, drown out Silas’s sobs.

Rich comes with a roar, buried in the kid to the balls, his muscles jerking and his cock throbbing as he spills an enormous load.

There are rivulets of semen streaming down the kid’s inner thighs when Rich finally pulls out and lets the kid go. He drops to the floor, a marionette with its strings cut, and Rich notices thin streaks of glistening white on the stall wall. Silas must’ve come too – and good for him!

“Thanks for paying it forward. Next time I see you trying to pass a fake ID I’ll let it slide,” says Rich as he zips his fly and straightens his uniform. “ _Maybe_. Provided you stay on my good side an’ all.”

Silas just moans from where he’s still huddled on the floor. Rich notices that the kid’s pretty cock is still hard – and he decides to take that as a tacit sign of agreement.


End file.
